Mobile telephones and other mobile communication devices such as “smartphones” are increasingly provided with greater onboard information and greater access to wireless services and information. However, for the most part the information available to mobile telephones is not used to enhance telephone calls. For instance, when an incoming call is received from an unknown caller, mobile telephones typically provide no mechanism to identify the caller before answering the call. Similarly, when a telephone user is seeking to make an outgoing call from a phone application, mobile telephones typically require the user to input the telephone number or for the telephone number to be present in a local address book of the mobile telephone. Thus, there remains a need for mobile devices with enhanced telephone call information and methods of using the same.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.